


strained smile

by Allo_Long



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence Nanami Chiaki, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Confused Hinata Hajime, Crack Treated Seriously, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Humor, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Multi, POV Hinata Hajime, Some Humor, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tired Hinata Hajime, but like it's because of the despair disease, listen I don't know what to tag this so give me ideas, you know from the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: Kamukura Izuru gets infected by the Despair Disease.(In-Game)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (minor), Kamukura Izuru & Everyone, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (minor), Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki (minor)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	strained smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's confused, scared, and wants to go home.

  
  
  


Hajime’s day had started off normally, or as normally as a day during this killing school trip could be. The last trial still had a lingering effect on everyone, more specifically Saionji.

So, while Hajime didn’t expect complete normalcy, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw once he entered the meeting place. Yes, the giant death shrine Saionji made was giving him the creeps, making him want to curl into a metaphorical ball and cry there, but that wasn’t what caught his attention - or at least, most of his attention.

What caused him to stop in his tracks, do a double take, and gap at was his proclaimed opposite, Izuru Kamukura. “Wha- Kamukura?! What are you doing??” Hajime flinches heavily once Kamukura turns around, confused, after seemingly trying to hug Saionji.

_ Confused _ .

_ Oh god, he was showing emotion. _

“Hinata! Saionji just showed me her shrine, doesn’t it look magnificent?” The girl in question stared at Hajime with wide eyes, looking very shaken as Kamukura clasped his hands together in a mocking prayer, smiling softly at the boy in front of him; Hajime took note of the unusual flush across the ultimate’s cheeks.

“Uh. No? It looks scary…” Maybe he could have been a little nicer, but the shock of seeing a smile on Kamukura’s face was getting to him; being blunt and petrified was, by far, way easier than being ‘nice’ and pretending everything was ok.

Kamukura blinks a few times, seeming to process what the other said, with a bewildered yet blank expression. A few awkward seconds pass as the ultimate seems to think things over - or maybe he was just very confused and genuinely saw the shrine as a masterpiece, who knows.

As the door downstairs to the dining area opened, prompting some unfortunate soul to come in at the worst time, Kamukura starts to… “WAIT, WHAT, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?”

By now, Saionji had run off to the kitchen, shouting some poorly made excuse behind her, leaving Hajime with a whimpering Kamukura. The Ultimate Everything wiped tears off his face excessively, blubbering about thing Hajime couldn’t care to listen to; the common theme seemed to be about the shrine and how it was apparently very stupid of him to assume the creation was worthy of praise.

“Hey hey, Hinata, have you seen Kamu-”

_ Oh fucking hell. _

Nanami’s eyes widened, or as wide as she allowed them to, at the scene in front of her. By now, Kamukura was on the floor, bringing his knees close to his chest, whining about more nonsense. Saionji was still in the kitchen, leaving no true explanation for the shrine she left behind, making it seem like a demonic-ritual had occurred. Or at least, that’s what Nanami came up with in her head.

“Hinata, what’s wrong with Kamukura?” “You seriously think I know? He was literally smiling like a happy puppy a minute ago, now he’s like… this.”

Nanami looks back at Kamukura before walking up to him and kneeling down to his level. He immediately takes hold of her, as if they were long lost friends, and continues to cry, using her as basically a stuffed animal; that’s Hajime’s best guess anyway. At least Nanami seemed undeterred, comforting Kamukura like this was some sort of normalcy.

Maybe it could have been a normalcy; Kamukura crying or being emotional wasn’t all that strange, the guy was a good actor because of his talents. What was strange was the absolute change in mood as Kamukura straightens himself up, letting stray tears fall, as he smiles widely at Nanami, ignoring every other presence in the room.

“Nanami! What do you think about Saionji’s shrine? At first, I thought it was nice looking, but then Hinata brought notice to the fact that it was complete and utter trash, unworthy of being in a place full of such amazing people!” Kamukura’s smile was wide, looking almost painful; Hajime, now that he looked into the other’s expression closer, noticed how tears continued to well in the ultimate’s eyes despite his ‘happy’ exterior.

The ultimate gamer seemed to think the answer over, as if answering such a question was a hard task. “I think it looks nice, maybe.” She yawns a bit, showing how little sleep she had gotten the night before.

Kamukura stilled, blinking a few times like before. It only took a second this time, like he was getting better at understanding emotions and how to react to them; Kamukura then tightens his hold on Nanami, stare full of what Hajime could only describe as hatred, as he glared unrelenting at the ultimate in his grasp. His grip tightened, causing Nanami to take a small, pained intake of breath

“No. It’s ugly. It’s disgusting. Despairing. Mahiru would hate it, I’m sure. I bet she would rather have Saionji dead then have such a hideous shrine made in her honour. Why don’t you see things the way I do? Why, why, why, why, why-?”

And then Akane came, and hit Kamukura promptly on the head, knocking him out.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao izuru like "IM MENTALLY ILL"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at finishing stories, only starting them.


End file.
